List of Kone elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of KONE Elevator. 1980s-1990s Novel Elements The Novel fixtures are only seen in a few older European Kone elevators. The floor indicators are LED scrolling display. Kone Novel Buttons.jpg|Standard Novel elements buttons M-Series M-buttons is the standard button type of Kone elevators used in the early 1980s until in the late 1990s. It is a black barrel type with green or red illumination halo lamp. There is also a stainless steel type, although it is very rare to be seen elsewhere. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. There are also a variation of horizontal bar, either comes in black or brown plastic, or stainless steel. Floor indicators used in older 1980s-1990s M-Series fixtures are digital-segmented display, while in the late 1990s, they are using LED dot-matrix. KONE Stainless Steel Buttons Old.jpg|Stainless steel barrel buttons. KONE 1990s Stainless-steel Buttons.jpg|Stainless steel M-Series buttons (horizontal) Kone 1990s floor indicators (digital-segmented display).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with green illumination halo lamp and digital-segmented display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (LED dot-matrix display).jpg|Standard M-Series LED dot-matrix display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (COP).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with red illumination halo lamp Rare fixtures These fixtures are very rare, with buttons resembles Fujitec style and vertical LED floor indicator. These fixtures were found in Graha Pena Building, Surabaya, Indonesia. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000046963.jpg|LED floor indicator KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000027068.jpg|Buttons KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000058058.jpg|Capacity badge 2000s Series 220 After changing their name from Montgomery Kone to Kone in 2000, the company continued to produce Series 220 fixtures until after 2004. During this time, many elevators with Series 220 fixtures have Kone's then-current style floor indicator. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS-220. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Series 220 call buttons 0.jpg|KONE Hydraulic Elevator in Dick's Sporting Goods - Washingtonian KSS Series Kone Signalization Series (or KSS) is the style of fixtures currently in production. It consists of plastic silver-coated buttons with orange, blue or white illuminating halos, a dot-matrix floor counter, and a directional indicator consisting of a rhombus and two trapezoids. The trapezoids are positioned diagonally with their bases facing the sides of the rhombus on both left and right; they are positioned at the bottom of the rhombus for up and placed at the top for down. This directional indicator is also in the floor counter below the dot-matrix display. The KSS series fixtures currently in production are KSS-370, -500, -600, -D20D(number) is stand for Designer Series. Although they have a same model name of the fixtures set between American and Europe & Asian market. Their buttons design are quite different (Due the ADA compliant (ASME A17.1) in American market). and -D40 for American market and KSS-305, -420, -430, -470, -520, -570Work with Kone Polaris (Destination Dispatch system) and only KSS-570 is optional., -620, -670, -800, -900, -970, -D20 and -D40 for Europe & Asian market. In late 2010, Kone released the KSS-140 series vandal-resistant fixtures for American market and KSS-130 for Europe & Asian market. In Europe & Asian market, Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding Kone standard. Kone KSS 140.jpg|KSS 140 (for America) KONE KSS 470 Buttons.jpg|KSS 470 buttons KONE KSS 470 Floor Indicator (1).jpg|KSS 470 floor indicator Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator.jpg|KSS 520 floor indicator. Which only few installations in Hong Kong Kone KSS 520 Buttons.jpg|KSS 520 buttons. Which only few installations in Hong Kong K-Delta Series The K-Delta series (or KDS) fixtures firstly seen in Europe but now they can be seen in the Asian Kone elevators, quite common in the early to mid-2000s. It features either a black square buttons or rectangle stainless steel buttons with red LED illumination stripe above the button's labeling. The floor indicators and hall lanterns are either LED or ELD (Electro Luminescent Display, Only seen in Hong Kong and Australia). There are also a round version (comes in plastic or stainless steel) but they are very rare to be found. The K-Delta series fixtures currently in production are KDS-50, -290 and -300. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. KONE but OTIS (2005).jpg|K-Delta floor indicator (first generation - early 2000s) KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|K-Delta hall lanterns (first generation - early 2000s) KONE K-Delta Indicator (2003).jpg|K-Delta LED floor indicator (second generation) Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD).jpg|K-Delta ELD floor indicator (second generation) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator.jpg|KDS 290-300 LED floor indicator (red) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator (Blue).jpg|KDS 290-300 LED floor indicator (blue) KONE LCD Indicator (KSS 290-300).jpg|KDS 290-300 indicator using LCD screen (taken in Beijing International Airport) KONE Vandal-resistant Buttons.jpg|K-Delta buttons (first generation). These were normally found in European countries. KONE Stainless Steel Buttons.jpg|K-Delta round stainless steel buttons KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG|K-Delta buttons normally found in Asia. KONE K-Delta Hall Floor Indicator.JPG|K-Delta hall lantern and indicator (normally fouund in Asia) KONE KSS 290-300 Braille Buttons.jpg|KDS 290-300 braille buttons Designer Series The Kone Designer Series (Which is a part of KSS Series) is the new fixtures line and are seen in some newer Kone elevators. It features a sleek metallic frames, unique colors and patterns designs incorporated on a shatterproof polycarbonate panel. Also, it has the standard braille (and often) tactile Dewhurst-liked buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows. The fixtures currently in production are the D20 and D40 series. These fixtures set don't have Dewhurst chassis but this chassis can found several custom installations. KONE Design signalization buttons.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market KONE Design signalization indicator.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market (2) Note Category:Elevator fixtures guide